Last Words
by TomFeatherhill
Summary: It was a week after the accident and Gumball discovers something he should've a long time ago. MY LAST STORY, LADDIES!


I woke up that day, in a room, like any American boy. I sat down on the table and ate my cereal, like an American boy. I went to school and talked with my friends, like an American boy. But I was different. I made gags and became a class clown. I made mistakes, for everybody to laugh at.

Yet, must I point out. All I want to be is to be an American boy. I don't want to be a gag, a joke and a talking point. I wanted to be normal, like any American boy. Sadly, that's not how it came to be.

I walked down the corridor, to see a group of girls giggling as I passed by. Boys who hanged me up at the top of the flag pole by the brief. All I wanted is to fit in… only if there were any friend to help me - in any way.

I passed by Carrie, who just glared at me, with daring eyes. We used to be close friends - I even let her use my body. However, one day, she never came back. She just hanged out with Darwin, not even looking at me once.

I would then pass by another corridor, in which Alan and thorn-rid Carmen were kissing. They barely noticed me as I walked past them. I helped Carmen and her problems with Alan. She was so happy with my help, until one day, she turned my back at me.

"Hey, you - Big head!"

A dinosaur and horned bull creature stood at the end of the corridor. There was Jamie and Tina. They never were friends with me and that they bullied me everyday, mindlessly. They picked on me because I was 'Top-notch' and 'Mr Perfect'. No, I am not.

"What's your change, punk?"

I looked into my wallet. I brought my birthday money with me.

"$20."

Jamie looked at my wallet. "Don't lie, dick."

I walked up to them and gave them the money, $520 in total. They chuckled and pushed me away. I walked off, looking at the ground. As I did, I passed by Ocho, who were talking to, we used to call, Po'nerd'oes. They looked at me and laughed at me.

"Hello, Gumdork."

There beside him was an antlered peanut, holding her books for her Geography class. She used to be my dream-come-true wife. She was the hottest in the class. But when we were just a day into our relationship, she dumped me and fell with Tobias.

I went to my locker and opened it up. There, was a picture of two people. Holding each other's hands were Darwin and Anais. Gumball sighed and placed his stuff inside his locker. By it was an untouched one. Nobody will ever unlock it until the lock rusts off. Only I could've. I knew the code for this locked locker.

I opened it to see a big picture of me in the back. All over it were texts of how much he loved me. He was Darwin. We were like brothers, even though not being so in blood. We helped each other, we hanged out with each other and we loved each other.

On the bottom of the locker was a diary, all dusted and covered in cobwebs. I hadn't seen this before.

I wiped it and opened it to the first page. In a recognisable writing, it explained how it was a day after his birthday. He was so happy then. He wrote about how Rachel gave him a bear - a reference to the pedobear they usually made a joke of.

The next day, he wrote everything was alright. It repeated until 7 days after his birthday. It was ripped off, and there was a picture of a heart on it. Underneath, there was an unfinished sentence; Rachel doesn't understand… Miss Simian chose me to be with C

That was the day he never talked to me. The following pages had random doodles drawn onto it. I didn't know what they were until he held it out on the light. There, in front of me was a cross, written underneath; help me, lord.

The next page was the day I said to him something that I should never had thought of in the first place.

"Gumball, I want to pass by Tobias' hou-"

I stopped the fish beside me and started laughing like a maniac. Darwin looked at me confusedly. I looked at him, straight in the eyes, wondering whether he was telling the truth. We just continued walking down the path. When we passed by Tobias' house, Darwin tapped me on the soldier.

"We need to go to Tobias' house."

"Who cares if you need to go to the house! It's not like god's waiting there at the door!?"

Darwin shook his head and looked around. There was a car driving down the road. He smiled at me and walked onto the black asphalt. I ran to catch him but I was too late. The driver was a man who sped along the street, carelessly. When he hit the fish, he went down as soon as he could to make sure Darwin.

I called 911 and reported about Darwin. The ambulance came quickly and picked him up. I was on it, with them. I watched the heart rate slow down on the monitor. As Darwin sped through the hospital, he looked up to me.

"I'm sorry, Darwin! I should've stopped you! I love you Darwin!"

Darwin smiled weakly. "It's not your fault. Please tell Rachel that I am sorry… And please… forgive me…"

Those were Darwin's last words, until he went white. I shook his head and couldn't believe what happened. How could I have let this happen to my most precious brother?

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" I kneeled to the ground, in front of Darwin's locker, with tears of sadness. But a hand held my shoulder. It was Anais.

"It wasn't your fault, Gumball," she said. "He would've wanted you to move on."

* * *

**Hello, readers.**

**As you may or may not know, this will be my last story for this archive. I felt forced, when I wrote in this archive. But I gained friends and so many improvements in my writing. **

**X-Dev was the first person to criticise me. I felt happy when I got his review. It made me feel like someone wanted me to improve and someone cared. Then there was Laenruk. I don't know if he's on anymore, but he was a great critic. Then there was Marches (now Terrence Orson). He pointed out many flaws in my later writings. I would like to say thank you to them.**

**Now, I must speak on my own. When I sent the message against Henry Peters, it felt that it wasn't my real opinion talking, it was my bias to Agent BM. Look, even if you may still hate me, that I respect, I'm sorry. Your detailed review, I must've read wrong the time I did so. Now, that I have read it again. I understand.**

**I would like to bid goodbye to Lexboss, a really caring person and thoughtful friend. You comforted me in the times that stressed me out. Her only story (I don't know where 'the love' went) is probably a work of an art that is a standard that all of us could set a basis to.**

**I would like to say bon voyage to Agent BM. He's really a nice guy, with pretty neat ideas. All he needs is a beta reader that actually acts like one. I tell you, he had one that literally ditched him. I'm so surprised that people say he doesn't cooperate when he had tried doing so all the time…**

**I'd like to say see you to TheBhoyInGreen. He's a really nice guy and to be honest, there's something about his zombie story that clicks with me… I don't know what. You guys better read his stories. And yes, it gets really hot in summer, down under. I don't like the heat. It's far out. And to those who say CiviliZed, say CiviliSed.**

**BlackAcez - we're at deviantart. No probs here. xD But his story caught my attention. It made me want to stop being a PenBall fan.**

**Last, but not the least, can somebody criticise my story for me?**


End file.
